The present invention relates generally to disposable undergarments, and in particular, to an undergarment having a detachable crotch member, and to the method for the use thereof.
Disposable undergarments can be configured in many different forms. For example, disposable absorbent garments can be configured as a pant-type, pull-on garment, or as a diaper-type product that is drawn up between the legs and fastened about the waist with various fastening systems. In some configurations, the garment is formed from a crotch member attached to a body panel, which may be elongatable. Often, the crotch member is secured across the entire width of the portion of the crotch member that overlaps the body panel. As such, the crotch member, which is often non-elongatable, can reduce or otherwise impede the elongation of the body panel, thereby reducing its ability to conform to the body of the user. In addition, the crotch member typically is not able to conform to the body of the user independently of the body panel, and can therefore distort the panels when fitted to a user.
Therefore the need remains for an improved undergarment that conforms to the body of the user during use without interference from a crotch portion thereof.